


Облака и дождь

by Mey_Chan



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: "Это мой самый продуманный шаг за последнее время, — говорит Харли, обнимая его за шею. — Хватит с меня эмоций, я деловая женщина. Честное слово, если я не отвлекусь сейчас, то просто помру".





	Облака и дождь

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По сюжету комикса Брюс предлагает Харли стать его правой рукой, его Робином. Допустим, это уже случилось.   
> 2\. "Маленькая смерть" (La petite mort) и "облака и дождь" во французском и китайском соответственно — эвфемизмы для обозначения оргазма.

Однажды Харли понимает, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. То есть сойдет с ума ещё больше. А так как она теперь официально Робин и ей нужно спасать мир, то сумасшествие — непозволительная роскошь. Это с Джокером можно было расслабиться и отдаться безумию, поплыть по этой радужной реке сумасшествия. Но ни минутки нынешней жизни Харли не променяла бы на всю ту, прежнюю.

Поэтому сходить с ума нельзя.

Поэтому она идет к Брюсу Уэйну, который уже который день сидит безвылазно в своей берлоге и что-то там высматривает, анализирует, изучает на мониторах. Поворачивает его компьютерный стул к себе и садится на колени. 

К чести Брюса, на его лице не дёргается ни единый мускул.

— Ты что-то хотела, Харли? — спрашивает он тоном, каким мог бы сказать: «У тебя три секунды, чтобы рассказать мне всё, что знаешь» или «Прекрасная погода, не правда ли?». То есть обычным тоном Бэтмена. Брюс Уэйн чертовски, ужасающе, восхитительно, возбуждающе безэмоционален.

— Нет, я просто пришла посидеть у тебя на коленях, — говорит Харли. — Конечно, хочу. Я хочу немного расслабиться, хочу забыть обо всех этих многоходовочках, хитрых планах, военных стратегиях и так далее. 

— Ты могла бы отвлечься и почитать книгу, — отвечает Брюс. 

Харли закатывает глаза.

— Только не говори, что не понял. Я хочу трахаться, мистер Бэтмен, и хочу это сделать с тобой. 

Некоторое время он молчит, и Харли даже не пытается понять, о чем он думает. Наконец Брюс открывает рот, только чтобы произнести банальное:

— Ты сейчас находишься под влиянием эмоций.

Серьёзно?

— Это мой самый продуманный шаг за последнее время, — говорит Харли, обнимая его за шею. — Хватит с меня эмоций, я деловая женщина. Честное слово, если я не отвлекусь сейчас, то просто помру. Уж лучше la petite mort. Иначе говоря, «маленькая смерть» по-французски. И вообще, я такой сайдкик, для которого нормально спать со своим боссом. Так что давай побыстрее сделаем это и не будем усложнять всякими неловкостями и взаимными реверансами. 

Она не шутит — с неё и в самом деле достаточно влюбленностей. Там, внутри, на месте сердца — дыра, выеденная кислотой. И множество шрамов от разных потерь: Дины, Оливера, Билли-Шазама. Брюс такой же, выжженный изнутри, запёкшаяся корка, а не человек. Но даже таких можно пронять, если постараться. 

По лицу Брюса проходит тень, и Харли понимает, что зря она напомнила ему о его злейшем враге. Но тут Брюс говорит что-то себе под нос, а Харли не сразу понимает.

— Чего-чего? 

— Юньюй, — повторяет Брюс. — В переводе с китайского «облака и дождь».

Харли присвистывает.

— Да ты романтик. Один-ноль в пользу китайцев, — говорит она и, принимая фразу Брюса как приглашение, целует его. Это даже немного странно: Брюс всегда казался ей высеченным из камня, вылитым из бронзы, даже когда получал удары и истекал кровью. А сейчас она чувствует, что губы у него пусть сухие, но тёплые и мягкие; над верхней губой колючая щетина, и Харли это нравится, это как щепотка перца в её крем-супе. Брюс не отталкивает её, но и не отвечает, даже когда Харли меняет позу и садится на него верхом, обхватывая ногами его бёдра.

— Ну же, — отстраняясь, шепчет Харли, — мистер Бэтмен, расслабься наконец. Дай своим облакам пролиться дождем.

Она стягивает с себя куртку, позволяя ей упасть рядом на пол, снимает через голову футболку. Кладет ладонь Брюса на свою грудь, прикрытую лишь тонким кружевом лифчика, прижимает.

— А может, ты слишком боишься опять стать папочкой, потому что это плохо заканчивается? — подначивает она — и наконец-то видит хоть какой-то проблеск чувства на лице Брюса. Ноздри раздуваются, складки у крыльев носа становятся резче. Даже у сплошного камня есть маленькие трещинки, даже под запёкшейся коркой ещё осталось немного чувствительных местечек. Однако Брюс не убирает руку, лишь продолжает смотреть на Харли чуть потемневшим взглядом.

— О'кей, это была неудачная шутка, — Харли закатывает глаза. — Извини, ладно? Мне просто хотелось тебя немного расшевелить, а то у меня чувство, что я собираюсь заняться любовью с резиновой куклой из секс-шопа. А мне хочется…

Брюс резко отдёргивает ладонь от её груди, но только для того, чтобы обеими руками подхватить Харли под зад и притянуть к себе близко-близко — так, что она чувствует голой кожей его броню. И теперь уже он впивается в её губы, поцелуй у него грубый и властный. 

Отвечая ему, позволяя их языкам соприкасаться, Харли ловит себя на мысли: как же давно её не трогал мужчина. Если не считать тех, кто прикасался с целью причинить ей боль или убить, ну или обнимашек от Барри и Ларри из её банды. 

Нет, это определённо была удачная мысль, думает она, когда Брюс переходит к её шее, и под его губами по телу волнами расходится удовольствие. 

Харли шарит по его поясу, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень, но вслепую ничего не выходит. Ей приходится даже выскользнуть из объятий Брюса, чтобы разобраться с чёртовым ремнем, но глазам предстает этакое чудо инженерной мысли. Пах Бэтмена защищен круче Форт-Нокс, надежней Сторожевой Башни.

— Ты ещё можешь сказать «Нет», — говорит Брюс; у него частое дыхание, на бледных щеках лёгкий румянец, и обычно тусклые глаза блестят. 

Пусть даже не мечтает. Не сейчас, когда он наконец стал хоть капельку походить на живого человека.

— Это ты уже не можешь сказать «Нет», — парирует Харли и щелкает по пряжке. — Не верю, что ты не можешь спокойно избавиться от штанов. Или тебе никогда не хочется отлить на миссии? Или твой костюм уже прирос к телу? — Она втягивает носом воздух. — Ты в нем и в душ ходишь, наверное?

Брюс медлит мгновение, но Харли видит, как бегут трещины по камню, как рушатся блоки в сознании. Насколько бы одержим он ни был, Брюс Уэйн всё-таки немного мужчина, у которого слишком давно не было секса.

Вместо ответа Брюс делает что-то со своей пряжкой, и ремень легко расстёгивается. 

И всё же это настоящая крепость, и когда Харли наконец высвобождает его член из-под защиты кевлара и пластиковой ракушки, как у регбистов, её энтузиазм едва не дает трещину. Ей хочется с глупой улыбкой пошутить на тему стальных яиц Бэтмена, которым не нужна защита. Однако жизнь без Джокера научила Харли тому, что шутки бывают, чёрт возьми, неуместными, и она без лишних слов, придерживая одной рукой его член у основания, второй оттягивает в сторону трусики и садится на него. 

Брюс вздыхает так резко, что Харли на мгновение думает, не сделала ли больно. Но он молчит, и только пальцы стиснули подлокотники кресла. «Я буду нежной, малыш», — хочется сказать Харли, и непременно басом, и она даже головой трясет, чтобы выгнать эту дурную идею из головы.

Брюс смотрит на неё настороженно, внимательно, и Харли напоминает себе, как важно казаться нормальной в такой деликатной ситуации, особенно когда она только-только уломала самого подозрительного человека на свете. 

Вот так, ещё чуть-чуть. Его член входит в неё — понемногу, с каждым новым движением распирая изнутри, скользя по влажным стенкам, и понемногу глаза Брюса теряют свою остроту, он прикрывает их и наблюдает за Харли из-под ресниц. 

Она так давно не делала этого, что внутри даже немного саднит. И всё же это оно, чувство удовлетворения, ощущение наполненности. Харли упирается кончиками пальцев в бронированную грудь Брюса и говорит:

— Просто расслабься.

Пусть даже для него это физически невозможно. Харли решает, что будет оттягиваться за двоих.

Сначала она двигается осторожно, размеренно, получая удовольствие просто от того, что в кои-то веки делает это — и не просто с красивым мужчиной, а с самим Бэтменом! — но мало-помалу разогревается, и у Брюса дыхание, кажется, становится более частым — а может, Харли просто хочется, чтобы этот ледяной парень немного оттаял. 

И она снова целует его в сухие обветренные губы, и по его телу проходит дрожь. Он разжимает наконец пальцы, которыми держался за подлокотники — словно цеплялся из последних сил за самоконтроль. Камень осыпается, и живой Брюс Уэйн из плоти и крови, обнимает её, тискает её задницу, целует её, стягивает лямки лифчика и припадает к груди. И Харли, которая оказалась прямо в центре этого огненного урагана, остается только ахать, подставляясь под руки, губы и язык Брюса, и двигаться-двигаться-двигаться.

Вдруг Брюс подхватывает её под зад, приподнимает и, одной рукой удерживая на весу, второй сбрасывает со стола клавиатуру и усаживает на неё Харли. Кожа касается прохладного пластика столешницы, но Харли не успевает запротестовать, только взвизгнуть, потому что Брюс наваливается сверху — и своим немалым живым весом, и этой твёрдой броней, и начинает буквально вбиваться в Харли, не оставляя ей возможности сказать и слова, додумать и мысли. Это почти пугает, это сводит с ума не хуже Джокера, и Харли может только царапать его костюм и вскрикивать, с каждым его толчком теряя связь с реальностью.

Больше нет ничего, кроме хриплого, надсадного дыхания Брюса, опаляющего её кожу, его жестоких рук, сжимающих до боли, и наслаждения, растущего между ними. Больше ничего и не надо, всё слишком хорошо, и Харли накрывает этим теплом, и она смеётся, смеётся от счастья и облегчения, а Брюс утыкается ей в лоб взмокшим лбом и низко, еле слышно стонет.

Наконец он выпрямляется, всё ещё тяжело дыша, и помогает сесть ей. Приводит в порядок свой костюм чуть подрагивающими руками. Поднимает взгляд на неё, глядя из-под выбившихся волос странно посветлевшими глазами.

— Душ — там, — говорит он, делая рукой быстрый жест, и он такой неловкий для человека, от которого зависит судьба мира, что Харли тает. Она всё ещё не может забыть это ощущение близости с ним — как от снежной лавины, от камнепада, который погребает под собой. Его безумие покруче, чем у Джокера. 

— Потрешь мне спинку? — говорит она, соскальзывая со стола. Да, ей всё ещё немного жутковато, и именно поэтому она не против повторить. 

Брюс хмурится, качает головой. Он снова весь покрывается своей каменной оболочкой.

— Нет, важное дело. И… — он осторожно, как будто сам себе не доверяя в этом простом прикосновении, трепет её по плечу. — Извини за этот простой. Очень скоро у нас будет даже чересчур много дел.

Харли усмехается, обвивает его шею руками и быстро чмокает в губы. И говорит, глядя в его блестящие глаза — глаза живого человека из-под гранитной корки. 

— Ничего. Твои облака и мой дождь всегда найдут чем занять это время.


End file.
